


Blustery

by Whymsical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Kuroo's not mentioned by name tho, M/M, Pre-Relationship, based on a true story from discord, i added the date though lol, the wind is Bo's unintentional wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: A chance encounter on a windy evening leads to a better result than Keiji would have expected.





	Blustery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/based on true events that happened to [HonestlyHaikyuuTrash](https://honestlyhaikyuutrash.tumblr.com/), as told on their Haikyuu discord lol. 
> 
> I couldn't resist turning it into fluffy BokuAka.

Keiji pulled the collar of his coat tighter against his neck and tried to suppress another shiver. It crawled down his spine either way, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Not for the first time that day, he cursed himself for forgetting his scarf and hat at home in the morning. The December air was unforgivably cold, and the temperature had only dropped with the onset of night. The few other people scattered at the bus stop were similarly, if not even more bundled up than he was.

He checked his phone for the third time since he’d arrived at the stop. No new messages. Not even three minutes had passed since he’d last looked. The bus was late. He burrowed his nose down into the collar and stared at the passing cars.

The wind slowly, unnoticeably, grew in strength. The air seemed even colder, and Keiji’s hair flopped in the wind. The tips of his ears started aching, then went numb. Keiji made a mental note to add earmuffs to his shopping list. He half-turned, exposing his back to the wind instead of his side. From the corner of his eye, he saw a few of the other would-be passengers do the same.

A few minutes later, the tell-tale rumble of a bus’s engine roared in his ears. The vehicle squeaked as it rolled to a stop in front of the group. Keiji turned again. Not his bus. The wind had picked up again and it whipped him across the face, frigid enough to make him gasp.

His eyes instantly welled up with tears. They rolled down his stinging cheeks and seemed to burn in the cold air. He brought his hands up to his face to try and wipe them away as quickly as he could, hunching over a little bit in an attempt to protect himself. The fabric of his coat only hurt more as he wiped it furiously across his eyes. The tears refused to stop flowing, only increased with the new ache. He was sure his face was red and blotchy by now.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Keiji glanced up to meet wide golden eyes and a slightly crumpled tissue extended out to him. The guy smiled. Wisps of black and white hair peeked out from underneath his owl hat.

“Here,” the guy said, thrusting the tissue even closer.

Keiji took it before it could poke him in the eye. He quickly wiped at his eyes and blew his nose, which was dangerously close to running. Fresh tears were quick to spill down his face, since he’d had to turn into the wind to take a look at Owl Hat.

“Oh shit,” Owl Hat mumbled, his eyes widening even more. He rummaged around the pockets of his coat, taking out crumpled receipts, city transport tickets, and an empty travel tissue pack before he triumphantly extracted a wad of napkins. He passed another one over.

“Thank you,” Keiji croaked out this time, dabbing at his eyes.

“It’s, um, it’s okay, you know?”

Keiji’s brows furrowed. “What’s okay?” His voice was still raspy, nose still stuffed up, _damned tears still leaking from his eyes_. He tried not to think about all the people surely staring.

“To just let it out and stuff.” Owl Hat started separating more napkins from the clump. One fell from his hands, snatched away in an instant by the wind. “Oh crap-” He started reaching after it, but his hand only bumped into Keiji’s shoulder. “Gah, sorry!”

Keiji very politely tried not to stare at him.

“You’re um.” Owl Hat gestured to his face, then reached out to clumsily pat at Keiji’s cheeks with a fresh napkin. “But yeah! Just let it all out, dude! We’ve all been there. Even I cried on the bus lots of times,” he said, as if it was something to be proud of. He then bit his lip, peering more closely at Keiji’s face. “I dunno why anyone would break up with you though, you’re really pretty.”

Oh. “That’s not-”

“Hey.” A new voice entered the conversation. One of the people who’d gotten off the bus had paused and now strode over to stand on Keiji’s other side. The newcomer was even taller than Owl Hat and leaned in closer. His dark eyes flicked between the two of them. “Is this guy bothering you?” he directed at Keiji. His black hair flopped in the wind over his right eye.

Owl Hat dropped a second napkin.

“N-No, he’s not,” Keiji managed to get out, lifting the napkin in his own hand to blot his streaming eyes.

Hair Flop’s eyes narrowed. “You sure?”

Keiji nodded.

“Alright. You okay?”

“It’s just.” Keiji paused for a moment to blow his nose again, then reached out to pluck another napkin from Owl Hat’s hand. “It’s just from the wind. I assure you, there are no problems here.”

Hair Flop nodded sagely. “Yeah, wind’s brutal here. But ‘kay. I gotta run. Have a good night and stuff.” With a final glance between the two of them, he adjusted the messenger bag over his shoulder and started down the sidewalk, soon lost to the crowd.

“Wait, you’re not crying because of a break-up?” Owl Hat squawked.

He looked so devastated that Keiji had to hide a small smile behind the napkin. It fell away quickly enough when another gust of wind buffeted them. “No. It’s just from the wind.”

“Oh!” Owl Hat shoved the whole bundle of napkins into Keiji’s hand. “Well it won’t get any better out here! Are you uh, in a hurry home?” He shifted on his feet.

Keiji shook his head. “Not particularly.”

“You wanna…” Golden eyes darted up and down the street around them. “You wanna go get coffee with me?” His bottom lip vanished between his teeth again. “You can! You can take a moment to fix your face and stuff. The tears! Your face is fine, more than fine, but the tears, and just warm up…”

“Sure,” Keiji said after a moment, pressing yet another tissue against his weeping eyes to try and stem the flow. Owl Hat was a stranger, sure, but an endearing stranger who had gone out of his way to help him.

“Really?” Owl Hat perked up. “That’s great! I’m Bokuto, by the way! Bokuto Koutarou!”

“Akaashi Keiji. Please, lead the way.”

“Akashi…” Bokuto repeated softly. He took a light hold of Keiji’s elbow to guide him through the crowd towards the coffee shop.

“It’s ‘Akaashi’, actually,” Keiji corrected, keeping the napkin firmly against his face.

“Oh! Sorry ‘bout that, Akaashi! Is it okay if I don’t –san you?”

“I don’t mind.”

Bokuto flashed him a wide smile as he opened the door to the shop. He also let go of Keiji, allowing the smaller man to go in ahead of him.

The warmth hit Keiji like a freight train, though it took a few moments for all of his face to be able to feel it. His eyes stung even more while he adjusted to the change in temperature, but gradually stopped watering. It was a relief to pull the napkin away from his face and not have to immediately replace it with another one.

The coffee shop was surprisingly not too crowed as well, with plenty of tables and booths open for them to choose from. It was an independent establishment instead of a chain coffee shop, and the décor featured a multitude of different birds. Shining cursive on the wall behind the bar proclaimed it _The Gilded Cage_. Keiji allowed Bokuto to nudge him close enough to the menu to be able to make out all of the drinks.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll order while you grab us a seat,” Bokuto told him cheerfully. “My treat.”

“Bokuto-san, I-”

“Nuh-uh! I got it. And you don’t have to –san me either.”

Keiji glanced to him. “If you insist, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto gave him a look in return. “I do!”

“Alright.” Keiji had to look away. He refocused on the menu. “Perhaps the peppermint latte, then.”

“Okay! Go, go, sit down!”

A broad hand at his back gently pushed Keiji in the direction of the main seating area. Keiji went with a final glance over his shoulder. He chose a small booth by the window, shrugging off his coat and sliding his satchel onto the seat first. He settled down and blew his nose one last time, shoving the napkins into his coat pocket to throw away later. While he waited, he watched the people hurrying by outside. The wind was still gusting through the streets, and he was glad he could be out of it, even for a little while.

Movement from his peripheral brought his attention back to the interior of the coffee shop. Bokuto had found him and was in the middle of stuffing his wallet and receipt into his backpack. He tossed the bag onto the empty seat and shrugged his puffy jacket off. _Shoulders,_ was the first thing to run through Keiji’s head. _Very broad shoulders._ Bokuto plucked the owl hat from his head as well, quickly running his hands through his hair to spike up the flattened strands. His whole head was alternating in black and silver, but the look suited him.

“They’ll bring the drinks to us,” he said as he slid into the seat.

Keiji hummed.

“Nice job picking a booth,” Bokuto continued. He gave a laugh. “If you’d picked a table I think I might have had to walk out on this date.”

One of Keiji’s eyebrows shot up. “Is this a date?”

Bokuto’s eyes immediately widened and he froze. “I- Um, well it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to! I don’t even know if you’re single- oh my god.”

Keiji allowed him to squirm for a few more seconds. “I don’t mind if it’s a date, Bokuto-san. And I am indeed single,” he said, the corners of his lips turning upwards.

“Okay! That’s good! That’s really, really good!” Bokuto let out a deep breath, his shoulders slumping as they released the tension held within them. His smile became brighter, easier, too.

They talked while they waited for their drinks. Bokuto asked most of the questions and talked more than Keiji did, but he didn’t seem to mind Keiji’s shorter answers. He was also more than happy to talk about himself. Keiji found out that they were both university students, and that Bokuto was a year ahead of him in the sports department; sports therapy and nutrition, to be exact. He also liked to bake the most indulgent cookies on the weekends, though, but claimed it was okay since he exercised a lot.

“You’ve gotta try them, Akaashi, they’re really the best! Everyone says so!”

“I look forward to that.” Keiji’s smile only grew more as time went on. He’d leaned forward to listen to Bokuto, but straightened out again as their drinks were placed on the table in front of them. Peppermint filled his nose. “What did you get for yourself?” he asked, glancing at the other mug.

“Hot chocolate!” Bokuto proudly proclaimed. He lifted the mug eagerly to his face, only to burn his tongue and nearly drop it.

Keiji had to stifle a chuckle. Bokuto was most certainly endearing, and animated and bright. “Careful, let it cool for a moment.”

“I know.” Bokuto’s lower lip jutted out in a devastating pout.

“What sort of exercise routine do you have, Bokuto-san? I’m very interested.” Keiji’s eyes lingered over those shoulders and arms again. Yes, he was definitely interested. He watched as Bokuto perked up and launched into an explanation of his routine, hiding his smile behind his own mug. He kept the mug close to his face, blowing on it occasionally and listening to what Bokuto was saying.

The wind was still howling outside, but Keiji didn’t mind. In fact, he was rather grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I could have kept going but this seemed like a good place to cut it off. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you spot any errors, please do let me know~ Comments are much appreciated too!!


End file.
